


The Trans Bro Code

by scrawly_times



Series: Nobody's Cishet in RC9GN [2]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Intersex Julian, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Howard, Trans Male Julian, Transphobia, bash is a huge dick in this, takes place directly after Monster Klub, there's a little bit of violence in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: Howard does not want to have anything in common with Julian....Howard also does not want to somehow end up friends with Julian.......Howard doesn't get what he wants, and Randy is thrilled his dumb angry boyfriend made a friend.





	1. An Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> SO this universe has preestablished weinerham. Also Howard is trans male and fabulous and Randy is a supportive boyfriend.
> 
> This!!! Is actually an rp between me and nautica-phantasma on tumblr! I rewrote/edited it a bunch to smooth it out though because our writing styles are,, drastically different. But writing Howard has given me the most amazing lines I have ever written and I crack up at pretty much everything he says, ever
> 
> Also like, this series is titled what it is for a reason

Howard trudged back to the cafeteria at a speedwalk, probably the fasted he’d gone all day.

With all the chaos of the Monster Klub’s stankification his backpack had gotten thrown around and his thermos had fallen out of the side pocket without him realizing. The  _ second _ thermos. The  _ special _ thermos. The second, special thermos with  _ ultra spicy cinnamon nutmeg hot chocolate! _

The first thermos was just normal hot chocolate that he drank almost every day anyways. Hot chocolate was probably mankind’s best invention ever and nothing could convince him otherwise. He drank it all the honkin time. 

The  _ second _ thermos was for whenever he needed the delicious boost. He was… ugh, he was at a  _ bad time _ of the month and  _ every little thing _ to make him feel better without ragging on his manliness level helped a lot.

“Honkin T hasn’t stopped this wonkiness yet.” Howard said under his breath as he passed the clock in the hallway. Five minutes until he had to sprint back to class. Randy was busy sitting down in class already, scarfing down the food he hadn’t gotten to eat.  _ Otherwise _ he would’ve made  _ Randy _ go get it for him. “Honkin Cunningham, being all ‘have to get the Klub free from their stanky monster web’ and missing out on his lunch, making me be the considerate boyfriend and tell him to go eat his honkin lunch while I got my delicious honkin choco.”

“What wa’sh shh’at?” Flute girl said while he walked by.

“I’m gay and I like hot chocolate, heck off flute girl!” Howard snapped, pushing past her into the newly named “gymatorium”. 

The first thing he did was run to their table and check under the seats for his best thermos. Forget the hot chocolate  ~~ though that was  _ sacrilege _ ~~ if he lost that thermos his mom would  _ kill _ him.

“Um…” 

Howard jumped a little when Julian appeared out from under a table quietly. He was used to a ninja boyfriend sneaking around him, but he was used to  _ Randy _ sneaking around him. 

“Uh- Julian?” Honestly, who sat underneath completely empty lunch tables?

“Is this yours?” Julian asked, wiping away a few tears. His overly thick eyeliner must’ve been waterproof to not smear after that. He held out the thermos.

“Yeah, it’s mine.” Howard said bluntly, obviously wary.

“I found it under the bleachers, where I usually… uh… cry…” The goth said, handing the thermos to him awkwardly. “Here. I um… I also wished to talk with you, if possible?”

Howard took the thermos and unscrewed it suspiciously, sniffing it. There was a nice waft of steam and it looked like it was the same amount as this morning… hmm.  _ Probably _ not tampered. He finally processed that Julian had said something and pursued his lips. He didn’t really like Julian. Especially with all that “tell embarrassing secrets to make his friends miserable and get stanked” thing.

Howard… well, he wasn’t so much “out of” the closet as he was  _ dancing out of the closet in a rainbow three piece tuxedo. _  There wasn't much that could be said about him that everyone didn't already know. But Randy? Howard had only  _ just _ managed to get his boyfriend (girlfriend? datemate?) just to  _ admit _ he liked  _ wearing skirts _ . In private. 

If Julian had said anything -  _ anything _ \- during the Monster Klub fiasco that had forced Randy out of whatever closet he was in, Howard would have kicked that creepo’s ass. He didn’t have to be a ninja to kick skinny dork butt.

But.  _ But _ . Randy liked Julian. They’d talked about it during lunch - and oh cheese he’d better hurry before he was late for class - but Randy felt  _ bad _ for Julian.

Now, Howard wasn’t the best at “sympathizing” with people or whatever it was, but that was why he had Randy to do it for him and  _ cheesedangit _ Cunningham, Howard was going to be nice to the goth creep  _ just this once _ and Randy had  _ better be thankful _ .

“Yeah whatever, what is it? I gotta get to class.” Howard said.

“I… I heard that you were uh… trans and… uh, being trans, in a way, myself, I…” Julian paused nervously, fiddling with his coat sleeves. “I wanted to ask you if I could talk with you about…  _ being _ trans..?”

Howard blinked and then blinked again, rubbing his face. He decided he wasn’t emotionally ready enough for this kinda thing and unscrewed his hot cocoa again. Yeppp, nice hot peppery spicy taste! Perfect as usual! His mom really did make the  _ best _ . Hot chocolate  _ instantly _ made him feel better more able to… have, not just this conversation, but  _ any _ conversation with Julian of all people.

“ _ Heard? _ Dude, I wear open plaid button-ups over my rainbow binders. You should be able to  _ feel _ my aura _across the_ _ school _ . If not, clearly I’ve been doing something wrong.” He said and took another swig of cocoa. Howard reflexively patted his chest. He’d probably have to go in the bathroom and  _ adjust _ soon… and check on his,  _ ugh, pad. _ “Well unless you’re not cool with dude. Do you use he/him?” Howard knew he was a total jerk, but he wasn’t  _ that _ kind of jerk. 

“He/him.” Julian said, sitting down on a nearby bench awkwardly. “I uh… I’m intersex. I uh... ” He tried to explain. “Sorry,” Julian whimpered out, eyes tearing up. “I’ve never told anyone this, but it seems… it seems still people like Bash have kind of figured it out and… they seem to know I’m not even a real boy…” He didn’t look at Howard, sniffling.

“K.” Howard said slowly. “I have no idea what the cheese entersex is, but K.” Man, he was  _ so _ not cut out for this comforting stuff. “You’re a real boy though, uh. Not. Any reason to cry over it.”

“You… you really think so?” Julian asked, looking up with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Howard gave him an odd look.

“Um, of course? Did you expect  _ me  _ of all people to say anything different? I get enough of that junk all the time and  _ I _ have an awesome honkin boyfriend with mad skillz ready to kick their cheese if needed.” 

Julian obviously found some comfort in Howard’s words. Even if Howard was infamously not one to let anyone other than Randy get close to him, he just  _ had _ to hug him! “Thank you, Howard! It means a lot to me that you at least believe I am a real boy!” Howard froze when he was glomped and nearly splashed hot cocoa on the both of them. 

“H-hey watch it!” Ugh, his  _ binder _ clung less than this guy! “Uh, yeah, no problem..?” He pat Julian on the back awkwardly, not even trying to return the hug. “You should - ugh, I can’t believe I’m actually encouraging this. You should talk to Randy sometime instead of me. He’s like, the brucest at being comforting and all that junk.” 

He poked Julian with a finger until the clingy goth finally backed off.

“I’m truly sorry for taking up your time, and thank you sincerely for the advice. I… I believe we should get back to class, yes?” Julian dabbed at his makeup with a handkerchief he pulled out of nowhere, glancing at the cafeteria’s clock.

“Oh cheese! I am  _ so _ dead!” Howard looked up at the clock and winced, running out of the cafeteria. Ugghhhhh that was so  _ weird _ and he was probably going to have to tell Randy about it and Randy would be all grateful he’d been nice to Julian and it was going to get  _ mushy _ . And on top of that he was going to be late for class.

Julian watched him go with a brief sniffle and then pulled out a pocket mirror. His makeup was all ruined, oh dear... He was lucky enough that he’d chosen to use waterproof eyeliner today… he’d just about rather skip class altogether rather than attend with messy makeup! A proper gentleman had to be composed and put together at all times.

Once he was sure he was done crying, Julian finally got up to go to the bathroom and fix his makeup. Pocket mirrors were fine for touch-ups but not for an entire redo.


	2. Interlude and Plot Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down and howard tries to not care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning for transphobia and Bash beating Julian, it's not like, explicit but b careful

“What the juice man!” Randy intercepted Howard before he got to class. “You’re late for class  _ without _ me, I got worried! I had to tell the teach you might be sick and I had to go check on you.”

“Ugh I just had the  _ weirdest _ conversation with Julian in the cafeteria gym,” Howard waved his thermos to show he’d gotten it. “Which by the way, we can totally talk about literally any other time. Let’s just get-” A familiar, high pitched scream interrupted him and Howard sighed when Randy looked at him worriedly. “Go get your ninja on, babe.”

He grabbed Randy’s shirt and his boyfriend obligingly bent down enough to receive a kiss on the cheek before jumping into a locker to ninja up. Howard walked quickly in the direction of the scream, curious and though he’d never admit it, a little worried. He’d literally  _ just talked to _ the goth weirdo. What kind of trouble could he have possibly gotten into?

Apparently, the Bash kind of trouble.

Howard found them both outside the boys’ bathroom, Bash red in the face and looking… a lot angrier than Howard had ever seen him before. He was holding Julian up by his shirt against the wall and Julian had obviously already taken a few punches to the face. His nose looked a little wrong and there was blood dripping down his face from his nose and a split lip.

“Feeling  _ manly _ yet girly girl?!” Bash shouted in Julian’s face, landing one more punch before Randy came kickflipping in. Bash was down in seconds, Randy cussing the whole way. He didn’t really cuss a lot but this  _ totally _ deserved it and it wasn’t like a teacher could give  _ the Ninja _ a detention for cussing in school.

“Like  _ you’re _ the many one, beating up on twigs to make yourself  _ feel _ better, you SHOOB!” Howard yelled back. He’d broken into a sprint when he realized what was happening and hurried to help Julian up where he’d crumpled against the wall. “Hey, Julian? Uh, you alright man?” 

Julian blinked funny and swayed a little bit. Okay a lot. He swayed a  _ lot. _

Howard was slightly aware of Randy hovering behind him as he tried to snap his fingers in Julian’s face. Julian was sniffling and there were  _ tears _ starting to drip from his already swelling eye.

“Oh cheese, oh juice, man your face is pretty honkin  _ cheesed, _ uhh..!!” Howard had  _ no clue _ what to do with an injured classmate and especially not an injured,  _ crying _ one. And he was still raging angrily inside that Randy hadn’t even waited to let  _ Howard _ punch Bash in the stupid face! “Let’s um, take you to the nurse?? Can you walk? Cheese, you don’t look good.”

“Yes that is a good idea, normal student who I definitely do not know.” The Ninja said nearby, sticking a finger up officially. Bash groaned painfully behind him. “I shall take this… bully, to the principal’s office! Where he belongs! Yes, and inform the principal of this situation!”

Howard rolled his eyes. He loved Randy, really, but the guy needed to learn some  _ acting skills. _

Julian latched onto Howard, swaying dangerously. He was tall enough that it didn’t quite work.

“I- I’m fine…” Julian said quietly, seemingly coming back to reality a bit. He was still crying and sniffling dangerously. “I don’t n- need the nurse, I am… I’m a man, aren’t I..?” He sounded like he was trying to pep talk himself and failing miserably.

“Uh, duh?!” Howard gave him a weird look. “Of course you’re a man, what the juice else? But I’m pretty sure even the manliest men have to go to the nurse, come on.” Howard gave up on trying to walk the tall nerd. It was way too hard with their height difference. He just pretty much picked Julian up, used to carting Randy’s skinny butt everywhere.

“No!” Julian flailed awkwardly at the sudden movement and grabbed onto Howard’s collar. “Not the nurse! She… she  _ knows _ about-...” he said, eyes wide. Howard stalled.

He knew all about the nurse and how much of a jerk she was. Howard got  _ so much shit _ from her for being trans. And he had super supportive family and Randy as the world’s best boyfriend to back him up. Howard was lucky enough that he never even really went to the nurse.

But Julian was kind of fading in and out and blinking weird and breathing funny and Howard was really getting concerned about that broken nose and all the blood dripping everywhere. Howard groaned. 

There was a bro code but he was pretty sure there was also a  _ trans _ bro code, and the trans bro code he kind of had in the back of his head said “Leave no trans bro at the mercy of bigoted jerks”.

“Cheese it, I guess I’ll have to like… patch you up myself? Randy’s gotten beat up enough that we’re pros at it by now.” Howard turned to the school’s exit. Welp. Can’t argue against the trans bro code. He was totally gonna skip school. It was gonna be great. 

...outside of the whole ‘Julian with a concussion bleeding all over his favorite shirt’ part. That part was totally wonk.

Julian nodded and sniffed. “Thank you…” He whispered. “I’m drea- dreadfully sorry I’ve been causing you and Randall so much trouble today.” Julian felt like such a  _ nuisance. _ Not only had he scared Randy during the Klub thing, but he’d made Howard late for class and now… this? Running for first aid? Howard honestly would have full right to drop him on the floor and go back to class.

“Ugh. Don’t you ever  _ forget _ it.” Howard grumbled. “I  _ ran _ for you. You owe me. Even if it’s like, in the trans bro code or something, and that big mess earlier  _ did  _ end in getting me and Cunninhham Shangra Lunch.” Once they were mostly out of sight of the school Howard slowed down a little bit since they were less likely to get caught ditching. “Think you can stand? I gotta text Cunningham and let him know…” Oh cheese, that was right! “Randy” wasn’t even there when it happened! “-that I’m sick and he’s  _ totally _ gotta come home right now and dote on me all day.” Yeah, that sounded right. Cuddles, video games, hot chocolate… Randy’s housekeeper didn’t make it like his mom did but the old dude was pretty good anyways.

Julian huffed. “Yes, I think I can stand on my own now…” He still kept a hand on Howard’s shoulder and leaned on him pretty heavily but he was at least not falling over.

Howard immediately whipped out his phone.

_ hey cHam got tophat headed to ur house 4 cross, tell teach im sickemoji. Come snuggle kisses _

_ Ohmy juive mnan, J ok??? _ Randy texted back instantly.

_ just beat up. his face looks like cheese. nurse is a jerk _

_ Yeah ok ill be there, lemrm grab our stuf. My palce?? _

_ ye _

“Randy’s gonna be over soon. We’re headed to his house anyways.” Randy’s house was easier to sneak in and out of, not to mention they wouldn’t have to deal with Howard’s mom. Howard put his phone away and stretched his arms. “Oof, you’re heavier than Cunningham.” He complained. “Which really isn’t saying much, that twig, is like seventy pounds, but  _ damn. _ ”

Julian giggled woozily at the fact that he, as skinny as he was, was heavier than Randy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short?? but im posting it anyways 
> 
> I'M NOT ON MOBILE RN SO I CAN'T ADD IN THE EMOJIS BUT PRETEND THERE'S EMOJIS IN THEIR TEXTS K, HOWARD IS THAT PERSON WHO TEXTS IN MOSTLY EMOJIS


	3. Friendship is a beautiful, snarky thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's patched up and fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember what fanfic it was that first introduced to me the hc of Randy being secretly rich but hella if I haven't jumped on that bandwagon since then

“Ghh… does Randall’s house always spin so much?”

Howard shook his head and rolled his eyes. Julian had been getting worse and worse the longer they walked. It wasn’t exactly a long walk either.

“Uh uh, not yet. Not allowed to collapse until we get to Randy’s room. And we gotta sneak past the housekeeper AND the maid.” 

Howard picked Julian up again just so he sprint through the house all the way to Randy’s room and avoid the housekeeper. The last thing he needed was Craig catching Howard carrying a bleeding stranger into the house while he was supposed to be in  _ school. _

Julian just let Howard carry him, realizing that Weinerman was something of a tank underneath all the chub. If Howard wanted to do something he did it. There was no fighting him.

“Your face looks like blue cheese.” Howard said bluntly when they finally made it to Randy’s room. “Except like, red and bloody.” He kicked open the door and dropped Julian on the bed, locking the door behind them. “Alright, uhhhhh,” Howard began digging through the box of emergency supplies Randy kept under his bed. “Here’s some stuff to clean the blood off, an ice pack,” He cracked it to get it working. “Rags, bandages… ugh, blood. So gross.”

Julian was preoccupied keeping himself from vomiting, or passing out, or both. Dropping him like a rag doll had  _ probably _ not been the best choice, but then again Howard had never dealt with someone with a concussion before.

“Hey dweeb, watch it!” Howard panicked a little when he realized Julian was getting hazy on him. Just a little bit. “No no, bad idea, face all shnasty and probably a concussion, dude don’t black out like that!!  _ So _ not cool, man!!!” Howard resorted to shoving the ice pack on Julian’s neck to freak him out and wake him up.

It  _ always _ worked on Randy.

Julian nearly jumped in shock at the cold and yelped loudly before holding it himself with a whine. Howard rolled his eyes, trying to shove down the fear pounding in his chest.

“Don’t honkin’  _ do _ that! Cunningham hasn’t ever gotten a concussion before, I have like no clue what the juice to do if you fall asleep with one.” Once he cleaned the blood off (a little less tenderly than he could have) Howard examined Julian’s face with a practiced eye. “Yup, cheesed up. You’ve even got a broken nose I think. Hold on.”

There’d been some… scary moments with Randy. The Ninja suit could protect him against most cuts and major injuries, but bruises were another matter. And once or twice Randy had gotten  _ really _ beaten up. Enough that Howard had some nightmares about broken bones and Randy coughing up blood and…

...well, needless to say he’d started looking into first aid stuff. 

Broken noses weren’t so bad. And better to get it over with right away.

With a quick snap, Howard firmly grabbed Julian’s nose and shoved it straight. He shoved a clean rag at his face at the same time to muffle his shriek of pain and catch some of the drops of blood.

Clutching the blankets, Julian held the rag under his nose with a groan.

“Howard… thank you, but eh, when is Randy going to get here?” He asked, trying to start  _ some _ sort of conversation to distract himself. “And… can all this be covered with makeup?”

“Eh, Cunningham is probably running here right now.” Howard checked the time and then took a step back. “Aaaand… in my professional opinion? Not until it stops bleeding at the very least. You do  _ not _ want concealer in open cuts. Not Bruce at  _ all. _ But with your style, your hair…” Howard held his hands out and framed Julian’s face, trying to get a feel for how it would look. “You could definitely still hide it until makeup’s an option. Big scarf, pull those bangs down more, straighten them so they’ll lay flatter… should work great. I’ll show you how to do it once Cunningham’s here.” Preferably with hot chocolate.

Julian nodded slowly. “So… it’s as bad as it feels, then?” Howard snorted and rolled his eyes in agreement. Julian held the icepack to his face awkwardly while Howard sneakily pulled his phone out and started to google how to deal with concussions.

The ice pack was just starting to lose it’s cold when Randy came in with a bang.

He slammed through the door right in the middle of Howard trying to delicately attach bandaids to some of the cuts on Julian’s face.

“OH MY CHEESE, DUDES!” Randy yelled, stomping in and huggin Howard right away. He dodged their surprised, flailing arms easily. “I told Craig to make hot chocolate and get heating pads and Mindy is setting up the game room.” He looked over Howard’s shoulder to check out Julian. “You alright, man? Kind of been a... bad day hasn’t it?”

“Yes… heh, if I am honest, being picked on is pretty normal, but… it’s normally not this badly…” Julian said bashfully, pulling at his sleeves. He was glad Randy was there as well. Two people were better than one after all.

“Not to mention getting stanked-” Howard elbowed Rand in the middle of his sentence to make him shut up. “Ouch! Okay okay! So here’s the deal. I told Craig - my housekeeper - that you’re both sick and that I might be coming down with something.” Randy shot Howard a brief apologetic look. “He knows it’s time of the month kinda sick for you though.”

“Meh. Man makes a decent cocoa. It’s cool.”

Julian lit up curiously. “I’m sorry, but did you just say… housekeeper?”

“Oh, yeah uh…” Randy scratched the back of his head. “Don’t tell anyone? My parents are kind of loaded and busy with work all the time, so they're usually gone. It’s… not really something I want to get out.”

Howard glared at Julian expectedly from behind Randy.

“Oh, you won’t have to worry about that. I know how it is, heh heh!” Julian pulled out his phone and turned it over, showing a selfie of him with a bunch of older looking people in uniforms behind him. They looked like they were celebrating someone’s birthday. “These are the people who work at my own house. The one with the birthday crown is Elizabeth, she’s played a huge role in raising me while my parents are away traveling.” Julian sniffed a little dramatically.

“Kinda like Craig!” Randy beamed, immediately ready to launch into a rant about everyone he knew who worked for his parents.

“Hold the blather until we’re in the game room in a pile of pillows, Cunningham.” Howard crossed his arms and grumbled.

“Oh right! You go to the bathroom and meet us there?” Randy moved to see if he needed to help Julian while Howard grouched his way to Randy’s bathroom. “Seriously though dude, you okay? Head bumps make it hard to walk.”

“Yes. I’m still a bit dizzy and lightheaded, but gradually getting better.” Julian said, smiling a bit. “Thank you and Howard for helping me so much, today.” He whispered, eyes turning down. “Honestly Bash only picks on me because of the fact that I’m intersex… I can legally be whatever gender I want.”

Randy nodded. “Well yeah, anyone can be whatever gender they want. But uh… what’s intersex?” Randy tried to play it cool. He had  _ no _ idea that Julian was trans. That would explain why Howard had been so weirded out by their “conversation” and why he was suddenly so willing to tolerate the ‘creepy goth’.

Julian blushed a little bit. “It means I was born with, ah… ‘questionable genitals’. Oftentimes parents of intersex children will have them surgically corrected as infants, but my parents did not want that for me. They wanted me to decide what I was for myself later in life… I feel that Bash…” Julian hesitated, a pensive look on his face.

“Bash is a total jerk who just wants to beat up on people he doesn’t like.” Randy rolled his eyes, scowling. Julian was strangely quiet. Randy didn’t notice because they were walking into his game room, AKA, the brucest setup _ever._ Julian perked up in awe and blinked at all the games Randy had.

“Wow!” Julian giggled lightly. “I wish I could have done this with my room instead of a Victorian lounge!”

“Yeah my game room’s the  _ brucest. _ Do you like Grave Punchers?”

Mindy, the housemaid, was setting up a giant pile of pillows and beanbags. She looked up and smiled at the two boys when Randy said hello.

“Hello Randy, Craig’s bringing up snacks and drinks for you boys right now. Is there anything else you need?”

“Nah we should be good! Thanks Mindy, you’re the cheese!” Randy plopped down on a beanbag.

“Of course I like Grave Punchers, who doesn’t?” Julian finally responded as he slowly sat down in a beanbag next to Randy. “Though, my own version is a much older game. I’m a fan of antiques and older things.” He giggled.

“Heck yeah, Grave Punchers!” Howard finally walked into the room. He had his comfy clothes and a hoodie on and he was ready to lay down and do  _ absolutely nothing _ for the rest of the day. He’d taken his chest binder off so he didn’t fall asleep in it (he always fell asleep when he and Randy were lazing around doing nothing) so he threw himself into a beanbag and covered himself in blankets and pillows. Ugh.  _Boobs._ They  _sucked._

Even if Julian would probably understand, Randy was the only person outside his family that Howard was  _ anywhere _ near comfortable hanging out around without a binder on so he was pretty determined to cocoon himself in blankets and never come out.

Once Howard was sure he was thoroughly burrowed in a burrito mountain of blankets and pillows he stuck his tiny hands out of his main breathing hole and wiggled his fingers. 

“Gimme a controller, let’s go!”  Randy laughed at him fondly and moved the blankets around a bit so he could snuggle up next to his boyfriend and so Howard could actually _see_ the TV.

Julian giggled to himself at their adorable antics. He knew they were a couple, like the whole school did, but it was a bit different to see them so relaxed and not putting on a show to mess with people. (Howard. That was Howard who did that, specifically to fuck with people. Julian was in awe of his confidence.)

Julian enjoyed the rest of the afternoon hanging out and playing video games. Randy’s maid made them soup (because they were “sick”) and Julian slowly grew used to interacting with the two. He was still uneasy, because of the... thing that had happened earlier... but no, he didn't want to think of that right now. That matter would have to wait until another time.

He had new friends to hang out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I may write a small drabble about just what it was Julian saw and why Bash beat the shit out of him, but it'd be super short
> 
> Thanks for hanging around and reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This!! Series is!!! Super fun to write and draw for!!!!! Intersex Julian came from nautica-phantasma on tumblr and I've been thrilled to write this with him because this universe is my pride and joy


End file.
